


I'm Only Human

by acrosstheinternet



Series: All Together Now [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Heaven, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheinternet/pseuds/acrosstheinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really have a summary for this story without giving stuff away, but basically there's slight smut, some fluff, and Cas learns from everyone else in the bunker that being human means love and sacrifice. Michael isn't quite who he says he is and Adam begins to learn what having siblings means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Human

 

 

                                                   

 

            It had been weeks since Michael had shown up at the bunker. With Metatron imprisoned and the spell reversed, Heaven was open for business. Castiel assumed that Michael put his vessel back where he belonged and then Michael moved on to lead Heaven. Dean was uncomfortable with the fact that Cas didn't know this for certain, but Cas was too afraid of his brother to go to Heaven to find out. But when Dean started having nightmares of Hell opening up and his father coming up from his grave, Castiel knew he needed to mend things with his brother. He took his trip when the boys went hunting. Castiel took a deep breath and flew to Heaven.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Sam, ya comin' with us?" Dean stood by the bunker's door with his luggage in his hand. The brothers had planned on hunting down a werewolf that had been attacking people three towns over. Adam stood behind Dean with his luggage in one hand and his iPod in the other. He had been on a few hunts, but this one felt different. Maybe Dean would trust him with a bigger gun and not the small pistol that he had to use for "emergencies". With the past few hunts, he had to stay in the motel while Dean and Sam actually hunted. He was twenty-four, dammit, and he was sick of being treated like a child.

            "Dean, I dunno. I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Sam came into the lobby wearing what he fell asleep in the night before. Dean raised an eyebrow and Adam took his headphones out. Dean folded his arms. "This because angel boy in there isn't going with us?" "Dean, why can't he go? He's gone on as many hunts as Adam! He's a good hunter!" "Sam, I know. I hunted with him long before you ever did. But he drew the short straw and someone has to look after the bunker. He could come if Cas was here, but he isn't. I'm sorry." "Well, if he's not going, then I'm not either." Dean sighed. When it came to Gadreel, there was no negotiating with Sam. "Fine. But lock the door after us, okay? Stay safe, Sammy. Come on, Adam. Let's go hunt a werewolf!"

            Adam and Dean walked to the Impala outside and they put their stuff on the back seat. Adam felt weird sitting in the passenger seat because his older brother normally sat there. He put his headphones back in and prepared for the long ride. "What? You too good to talk to your older brother?" Dean looked over at the passenger seat. Adam took one ear bud out. "What?" Dean could hear his music blaring. "Dear God, man you're gonna blow your ears out!" _"Maybe then I won't hear you and Cas late at night..."_ Adam muttered under his breath. "Hey, I heard that!" Adam smirked and put his ear bud back in. "Of course you did..."

 

            When they got to the town, it was late and Dean was hungry. He pulled into the parking lot of an isolated diner. Adam was passed out asleep. His legs were all over the place and he laid his head on the window. Dean thought it was unfair how tall and lanky Adam and Sam were. Dean was pretty tall, but his two brothers made him look like midget. At least he was taller than Cas. Well, taller than his vessel anyways. "Hey weirdo. Wake up." Dean shook his younger brother. "Mmmm.. Go away..." Adam mumbled. "Alright, but I'm going to go get some grub. Have fun being hungry." And with that, Adam woke up and had even gotten to the diner's door before Dean.

            At dinner they talked about everything under the sun. From sports to politics to girls, they talked until it was closing time. Adam may be tall and lanky like Sam, but he has the same personality and likes of Dean. Dean stood up and put his tip on the table. "You ready, kiddo?" "Yeah and I'm not a kid, Dean." "Okay, Mr. Grownup, are you ready to go to the motel?" Dean smirked. "Yeah, you ass."

            They got settled in their room and when Adam went to brush his teeth, Dean called Sam to check up. "Hey Sam, how's the bunker doin'?" "It's the same as it always is. Dean, it went fifty years by itself. It really doesn't need looking after." "Yeah, well. We have the King of Hell in our basement." "Okay... Need anything else?" "I dunno. Angel boy still alive?" Dean heard Gadreel say "hello" on the other end. "You take care of Sammy, okay?" Sam handed the phone to Gadreel. "Dean, you know I care for your brother. His life is the most precious thing to me." Dean chuckled. "Okay, alright. Enough of the chick flick moments. Just stay safe." "We will. And Dean, call Castiel at some point. He worries about you, you know." Dean smiled. "Okay, Gadreel. Thanks. Good night." "Good night." He had to admit that Gadreel was a great guy despite causing the fall of humanity. He was good for Sam.

            Adam came out the bathroom with his teeth brushed and his face cleaned. "Who was that?" "Sam and Gadreel. Just checkin' up." Adam walked over to his bed and sat on it. He found the remote and turned it to the motel's one channel. Dean went to go take a shower and brush his teeth. When they both in bed almost asleep watching a terrible infomercial, they heard a flutter of wings. "Hello, Dean." the deep voice said in the dark. Dean leaned over and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. "Cas?" he mumbled sleepily. "Sorry to have awoken you, Dean."  "Hey Castiel..." Adam mumbled. He tried to keep his head up. "Hello, Adam. Am I bothering you?" "No, no. Just -yawn- about asleep.." He laid back down and was out in a few minutes. Dean rolled his eyes. That was another unfair thing about his brothers. They could fall asleep quickly.

            Cas took Dean's hand and he turned to look at him. "What's wrong, Cas?" "Nothing. I just saw my brother today. It was like you humans say.. Full of stress." "I would imagine.." Dean yawned. "Cas, you know I love you and you know I'm here for you, but we've been driving most of the day..." "I understand, Dean. You are human. You need your sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Cas got up to leave and Dean grabbed his arm. "Wait. Stay. It's been awhile since you've been in bed, Cas." Cas sat back down on the bed. "Get over here." Dean pulled back the covers so Castiel could lay beside him. Once Cas was settled in, Dean put his head on his shoulder. "I've missed this." Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's waist. He kissed him on the head. "Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "You're still reading that?" Sam pointed to the book in Gadreel's hands. He was laying in bed with the bedside lamp on. He didn't even look up from his book to answer Sam. "Yes, I am still reading the life of Harry Potter." Sam chuckled. "Isn't that the last one?" Sam squinted in the dim lit room. "Yes. He has a very sad, but interesting life." Gadreel shook his head. For the past few weeks, he had been reading the Harry Potter series and every conversation has made its way to talking about Harry. Gadreel was mostly glad that he wasn't going on the hunt with Dean because when he wasn't doing research for a hunt, he was reading his book. Also, Dean could get very grouchy during hunts.

            Sam crawled into bed beside Gadreel and he rested his head on Gadreel's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around him and kept reading. Sam kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Sam.. I'm reading.." Sam pouted. "Don't make me tell you what happens..." Gadreel gasped. "You wouldn't!" Sam just grinned. "You little shit!" Gadreel tossed his book and it fell to the floor. He tackled Sam with kisses. He laid on top of Sam and kissed his neck. They both sat up to take off clothes and Gadreel moved to Sam's lips. Once Sam was just in his underwear, Gadreel pushed him back down on the bed. He slid Sam's underwear off slowly without breaking the kiss. Sam did the same. Gadreel grabbed Sam's penis slowly began stroking. He moved down slowly and began to blow air on the tip. Sam moaned. Gadreel rolled Sam over and it made him moan even more. "You're such a tease!" Sam yelled between his moans. Gadreel was currently licking Sam's crack. Sam was holding on to the sheets. Gadreel laughed to himself. They hadn't had sex in awhile and Sam was so desperate, he would cum the minute you blew him. Gadreel stopped licking Sam and licked his fingers. Carefully, he stuck one in at a time. When he was finished stretching Sam out, he grabbed the lube off the bedside table and lubed himself up. As he entered Sam, Sam began cursing and only got louder as Gadreel went. "Oh God fuck! Shit yes! Hell- fuckkkkkkk!"

            Gadreel came inside Sam and when he was done, he turned Sam over. He kissed Sam and while he did, he began to stroke him. He moved down and took all of Sam's cock in his mouth. _Man, I forgot how big he is. Damn._ Gadreel thought to himself. Sam was past the point in saying stuff while he moaned. Now he just made a weird face and made little "oo's" and "ahhs". It wasn't long until Sam came because he just couldn't hold it in any longer. Gadreel swallowed and wiped his mouth. He kissed Sam all the way up to his mouth. He kissed Sam and Sam grabbed Gadreel's ass. _God, I forgot how great of an ass he has. That's definitely not human. An ass made in Heaven._ Gadreel laughed between the kiss. He didn't know exactly what Sam was thinking, but after spending months in his head, he had an idea.

 

            Sam and Gadreel cuddled in the bed. Both their faces were red and they were panting hard. Sam laid his head on Gadreel's chest and he stroked Sam's hair. "I've loved you for a thousand years, Sam Winchester." Sam chuckled. "Only a thousand?" "Sam, it's a phrase. Of course I've loved you longer than that." "Well, I've missed you all my life. I finally found my missing piece." Gadreel continued to stroke Sam's hair. "Sam, you make me have hope in humanity. Maybe I didn't screw them up as much as I thought I did." Sam felt Gadreel sigh. Sam leaned up and kissed Gadreel on the cheek. "Well, you sure do know how to please humanity.." Gadreel kissed Sam on the lips. "Go to sleep, Sam Winchester." "I love you, Gadreel." "I love you too, Sam."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was early morning and Adam was surprisingly up. Normally Sam and Dean had to drag him out of bed. Sometimes it was more literally than figuratively. He rolled over and he jumped. He forgot that Castiel was still here. _"Hello, Adam."_  Castiel whispered. _"Hey Cas."_ Castiel was laying in the other bed with a snoring Dean in his arms. Castiel put a finger over his lips. Adam just nodded and rolled his eyes when he thought Cas wasn't looking. _Brothers._ Adam thought to himself. _Why did they have to come with such annoying boyfriends?_ Castiel just grinned. That's when Adam realized that Cas could read his thoughts.

            Dean didn't get out of bed until an hour later and when he awoke, Cas was the only other one in the room. "Where's Adam?" Dean yawned. "He went to get some snacks from the vending machines." "But we have snacks in the room." "Dean, you have to remember that your brother is still used to being an only child. He needs more space than you and Sam." "Alright, whatever. So, Cas, are you helping us today?" "No, Dean. I need to have a discussion with Gadreel today." Cas refused to make eye contact with Dean.  "Somethin' wrong, Cas?" Cas looked in his eyes. "Dean, we can go home."

 

 

            "That's wonderful, Cas!" "Dean, there's more." "Cas, there's always more. Whatever it is, we'll deal. We always do." "Dean, if I go home, I can never come back to Earth. If I don't go by the end of this human year, then I'm locked out forever." Dean sat up quickly. His green eyes got big. "Cas, what are you saying?" "Dean, either I stay on earth with you until you die and then live by myself for eternity, or leave you now and never see you again. I'm not even allowed to visit your own personal Heaven, Dean." Dean swiftly got up and put some pants on. He began to pace around the room. Castiel had picked up on the Winchester brothers' stress habits. Sam ran his fingers through his hair, Dean paced around the room, and Adam ate like he would never see food again.

            "Dean, you know I don't want to leave you. I fell for you and went to Hell to pull you out. I'm your guardian angel, Dean. If only there was another option.." Dean walked over to Cas and put his hands in his. Tears swelled up in his eyes. "We'll figure this out, Cas. I need you. Please don't leave me." Castiel squeezed Dean's hands and grabbed a tissue off the table to dry his tears. "I don't plan to, Dean."

 

            Castiel made Dean call in another hunter to deal with the werewolf. He knew that Dean couldn't focus when he was worried. When Adam came back, Dean told him to pack. He handed Adam his bag. "What? Why?!" "Because we have more pressing matters. Don't ask questions. Just pack." Adam took his bag and threw it back on the bed. "No." Dean stepped closer. "No?" "Yeah. That's right. No." Adam stepped back.  "Dean, I know you're just doing this because you're afraid of me getting hurt. Look, I'm twenty-four! You and Sam hunted at my age! You hunted alone even!" Dean shook his head. "First off, that's not what this is about, and secondly, Sam and I didn't hunt alone at your age. I didn't hunt alone until I was twenty-six and that was because I had no other choice. Dad had a lot going on and Sam was gone. I had to learn to be on my own. Sam did the same. We were also raised in this life, Adam. Sam and I have hunted since before we were in school. Hell, he was practically born into the life! So, yes. I am more protective over whether or not you get to hunt because you're still young. You should be in college right now. But until you have no other choice about hunting alone, you're going to have one of us hunt with you." Adam rolled his eyes. _"Whatever,"_ he muttered.

 

            Adam and Dean put their stuff in the trunk. Castiel took shotgun. Adam rolled his eyes and put his headphones in. He took his pillow and put it against the door. He sprawled out on the back seat. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and they were on the road for awhile before Dean finally spoke. "Cas, what are we going to do?" Cas looked out the window. He would fly to the bunker, but honestly he didn't trust Dean driving in his state. Adam was a terrible driver and Dean would never let Cas in the driver's seat. He had to be protective from the passenger seat. Cas sighed. "Dean, I don't know. If I go, we'll never see each other again. If you die, I can't visit you. We're in what Sam sometimes says, 'stuck between a rock and a hard place'. Maybe Sam and Gadreel will know what to do." Cas had a weird relationship with Sam and Gadreel. With Sam, he had that "we're dating each other's brothers and don't you dare hurt him" thing going on. Sam and Cas were friends, but there was still that sense of awkwardness. With Gadreel, there was still some anger there. When Gabriel would take him to see Gadreel in prison, his heart would always break. He would reach his little hands in to touch his and the bars would electrocute him. Cas still had burns on his hands and even his wings. He missed his older brother and when he was younger, he thought Gadreel's punishment was unfair. But that's because he didn't know the full story. Now he did and he still feels like he shouldn't have forgiven him.

 

_"It's his fault -- all of it. The corruption of man, demons, hell. God left because of him. The archangels --the apocalypse. If he hadn't been so weak, none of it would have happened. You ruined the universe, you damn son of a bitch!"_

 

            Cas put his head in his hands. "Cas? What's wrong?" "Dean, how am I supposed to tell Gadreel this? He already thinks he should perish for the fall of man. If I tell him this, he'll be crushed." Dean looked confused. "Why? He can't go home. He's human." "Exactly. We just now fixed our relationship and now he's going to hate me because I can go and I can't. I won't." Dean patted him on the shoulder. "Cas, he's your brother. He'll understand. If he were you and Sam was me, he'd do the same thing. And even if you go home, you can't go even go to other heavens. What are you supposed to do?" Cas swallowed hard. Dean could tell he was holding something back, but Cas looked like he really didn't want to talk about it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Dean, Adam, and Cas walked through the front door of the bunker. Sam was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at one of the tables beside the foyer. "Dean? What are you guys doing home so early?" "We have a problem, Sammy." Sam stood up quickly. A look of panic washed over him. "What kind of problem?" "Heaven." Sam gulped and turned to go get Gadreel.

           

            "That's it, brother. I can go home." Cas sighed. He had told Gadreel everything. Well, everything that they needed to know. They all sat in the dining room. Cas held his usual cup of coffee, but even it seemed like it couldn't calm him down. Gadreel looked happy for Castiel, but also extremely terrified. "Are you leaving, brother?" He looked down sadly. Cas could read his thoughts. "No. And no, if I did leave, it wouldn't be because of you." Gadreel's face smoothed out a little, but his brow was still furrowed. Sam ran a hand through his hair. "What are you going to do, Cas?" "Well, I'm not leaving. I guess this means I'll live on Earth forever." "Do you really want to do that, Cas?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Because if you do live forever, you'll watch all of us die. Me, Gadreel, Adam, and even Dean. We're human, Cas. I want you to stay, I really do, but I want you to think your decision thoroughly." "Thank you, Sam. I think Dean and I need some alone time right now." Sam flashed a look towards Dean. Sam, Gadreel, and Adam got up and left. Cas turned to Dean. "I think I've solved it, Dean." "What?" **_"I have to become human. I have to cut my Grace out."_**


End file.
